Curiosity
by Shade Penn
Summary: Oneshot. Will reminisces about the human life he's lived and how long it will be before he's found out. "I was the cat, and humanity was the curiosity that killed me." There's more to him than he ever let on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything.

This was created by a thought I had, there are so few stories about Will being a transformer, so I made this.

* * *

I've often heard of the expression; curiosity killed the cat.

Well, they were right. I was the cat, and humanity was the curiosity that killed me. It made me never want to go back to my real body, and to keep up the charade. That I was human, that I belonged, even if I knew I was lying to myself. I could never be human. I could make my holoform as human as possible, right down to the ability to do actually human functions.

But I could never _be_ human.

My cold hard metallic unearthly body would always be waiting for me to return to it, in the out of the way and abandoned building the Epps couple help me hid it in.

My first years on Earth were awkward, and I would have caused mass panic and hystaria had I landed in a populated area. As it were, I had landed literally in the back yard of my as-of-yet adoptive creators(parents, I soon found out is what the humans called their progenators). My adoptive father had rushed out of his domicile with a flimsy object(Which I later found out was called a gun) and demanded "What the hell I was, and what I was doing on his property?" All pointing that gun at me.

That was when my curiosity had been had been first piqued. How could this puny organic stand up to a Decepticon Seeker? I just had to know. So switching to what the man was speaking, I had asked, "Who do you think you are to demand anything from me, Fleshy?" His answer surprised me, "As is I'm gonna let some giant tinhead threaten me."

After that it had been so surreal. I had grown fasicnated with humanity and my adoptive parents had reminded me of my creators, if only in a vague comparison. My adoptive father reminded me of my Sire in the way that he was tough, but fair, only my Sire was more tough than anything. My mother was more like my Carrier, only she didn't have a few bolts loose in the processor.

When they had told me that they were going to have a sparkling or a baby, they had asked if I had wanted to stick around and be a big brother. By then I had already hidden my real body and was living through my damn near human holoform. Their offered had made me feel honored and my spark warned at the thought of a younger sibling, since I was the only creation my Creators made.

I had immediately agreed and after nine interesting months of new experiences, I had seen the miracle of organic life in the the form of a small baby boy. I had wondered briefly if the way my adoptive mother had looked at her baby is the way my Carrier had loked at me with such unconditional love.

A brief memory from my memory backs showed me a pair of red optics looking at me with loving parental care had confimred my suspicions that yes, my Carrier had loved me.

I experienced the first of my own miracles in the form of Sarah Lennox. A human femme that I could consider my equal in every way. She could be as stubborn as me, and even had a rebllious streak that reminded me of my own, making me love her even more. Our relationship had been rocky had first, since I had no idea about human courting rituals, or I'd try to hard, but after I had felt comfortable enough to tell her about my real body, we'll, her reaction had been severally different from Robert's.

When I had told my adoptive little brother about the real me, he began to fire off questions about what I was and gushing about how he had _a real live alien_ for an older brother. I had smiled at his childish innocence, the war taking mine too early to enjoy a real childhood.

Sarah though had remained quiet and nodded. I never heard or saw her for about a week. In that one week span I felt as though my spark had been ripped out of my spark chamber, but I had rejoiced when she came back. Of course she had cursed me with every swear she knew about how I needed to learn to trust more and saying that no matter how old I was that I needed to stop acting so immature even though I was in the guise of a grown man.

Two months had passed before I had asked her to marry me, and she said yes, with me taking her name. About a month later she told told me she was pregnant. I had been naturally suspicious, but once I had done an in-depth scan of her, I found that the fetus had both an organic and Cybertronian mix. Apparently since my holoform was so real, the fluids were as well. I had actually jumped for joy.

A sparkling of my own! I'd always dreamed of having one.

Though after the birth of my second miracle, a little femme we had named Annabelle, had been born, it all went down hill with the human war landing me and my brother in Quatar. (I had joined in the first place to keep Robert alive, (a promise I made to my adoptive parents, (even a Decepticon can keep a promise if they try.)))

The war had come to Earth. My war.

I had nearly cried when the Allspark had turned out to have on Earht all along.

I _had_ cried when I found out that the human Youngling had destroyed the Allspark.

I had felt my Decepticon programming trying to surface and demanded that I kill the fleshing for making my Carrier a bigger target, though logic had won out with the fact that the human had no idea about what he'd just condemned my Carrier to.

I had hoped no one _knew_ what my Carrier was, save the select few who'd assisted with my onlining.

After that day I had visited my real body, the once new plating chiped from neglect, colors dull, and I had wondered with morbid anticipation as I imagined the plating rusting from salt water, _'How long will can I keep up the charade before I join my Sire at the bottom of the ocean?'_

For my family's sake, I hoped I never found out.


	2. AN

**A/N: If people like this story line then I have expanded it into a full story. I already have ideas about the pace it should go at and what characters to add.**

**I have already finshished the first chapter and the story will be called: _Shadows Of The Past_ for anyone wanting to read it.**


End file.
